Before the Wedding Advice from a Pirate
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: This is an AU where Elizabeth still gets married on the Pearl but her father isnt there to give her away, so Jack steps in. A funny and fluffy one-shot involving romance, drinking and friendship, the things we love bout POTC. Better description inside!


Before the Wedding- Advice from a Pirate

This is an AU, Will and Elizabeth are getting a real wedding- one that she gets all dressed up for, rather than one in the rain, and her father is dead, so Jack is giving her away and she's really nervous, so how does Jack help her out, and is he already drunk before the reception?

Elizabeth stood in front of the full length mirror in the Jack's cabin on the Black Pearl, adjusting her dress with trembling hands. She really couldn't believe this was happening to her. Elizabeth and Will were finally going to have their wedding day. Sure, Barbossa is the one marrying them and Jack is giving her away, but never the less they were going to be husband and wife. She smiled just at the thought, but nerves still flowed through her in a way that was annoying her. It was so irrational, she knew that. Elizabeth knew that she loved Will and this was what she wanted more than anything. But she was getting terrible cold feet. She went to look out the window but all of a sudden the room was spinning and she stumbled back.

"Whoa there, Lizzy," Jack sat, catching her from behind and sitting her down in a chair.

"Thanks, Jack," Elizabeth said weakly.

"Cold feet eh," Jack remarked as he pushed her so she rested her head in her hands on her lap.

"No," Elizabeth said indignantly. "The ship just moved suddenly," Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Elizabeth looked up at him guiltily.

"Jack, I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"You need a drink," he replied.

"No! I'm not going to drink on my wedding day,"

"Well I always found no matter the occasion, rum can make it better,"

"This doesn't need to be made better, Jack. I'm so happy. I just feel so scared all of a sudden."

Elizabeth looked down at her shaking hands and groaned in annoyance.

"So…." Jack started aimlessly looking around the room.

Elizabeth realised Jack was uncomfortable and wished more than ever that her father was here. She blinked back tears, moving to the mirror to make sure her eyes aren't going red and puffy.

"Hang on Lizzy," Jack said, looking at her in the mirror. "I thought you said you were happy?"

"I am," Elizabeth said, which came rather chokingly and Jack snorted. She glared at him and turned around. "It's my father, Jack. My father should be here." _Not a drunk pirate who is barely interested in her wedding!_

"I'm sorry Lizzy," he said hopelessly. "This really isn't my area of expertise."  
Elizabeth smiled and turned to Jack, "I know isn't, Jack. I really appreciate to giving me away. Things never turn out how we expect them to."  
Jack grinned and replied, "Well haven't I taught you anything? It's about making the best out of every situation and using it to your advantage." Elizabeth laughed and nodded in agreement. "Look," Jack added as he learnt lazily against his desk. "William's a whelp but he's decent enough, and you love him right?"

"Of course I do," Elizabeth replied smiling.

"Then there isn't anything to worry about," Jack said simply. "It's not like you can be doubting the lad's affections for you, Lizzy. He's not the most discreet young man is he?" Elizabeth laughed. Despite Jack trying to help, he actually has helped! She turned to the mirror and checked her appearance for the last time and turned back to the Captain. "I'm ready," she said proudly.

"Finally," Jack said as he took her arm. "I need a drink!"

Jack led Elizabeth through the door of his cabin on the deck, where the pirates were lined up with Barbossa and Will at the front. Cotton got out a violin and shocked everyone at his skilful playing as Jack and Elizabeth walked arm in arm towards the front, all the pirates standing and smiling very dutifully. Elizabeth wondered with a smile how much they had been threatened to behave.

Barbossa performed the ceremony with surprisingly accurately and rather eloquently. Elizabeth favourite moment had come at the end of the short ceremony.

"William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann do you be wife?" Barbossa asked Will, who smiling at Elizabeth immediately replied,

"I do." Elizabeth beamed back at her soon to be husband while Barbossa asked Elizabeth,

"And Elizabeth Swann do you take William Turner to be your husband?"

"I do," she replied, earning a grin from Will.

"As Captain I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The newlyweds met in a sweet yet passionate kiss and the whole crew started cheering. Bootstrap walked over to them, clapping his son on the back.

The moment the crew had been waited arrived soon afterwards, the celebrations. Gibbs and Jack brought up several barrels of rum from below decks and the crew were soon drinking heavily, singing and cheering. Even Will and Elizabeth joined in the celebrating but modestly compared to their pirate companions. Jack and Barbossa were drinking and discussing their next adventure, when they were interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Thank you Captain Barbossa," she said showing more warmth than she had ever shown him before.

Barbossa bowed his head and replied, "It was an honour Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth beamed at the first person who'd addressed her as Mrs. Turner and turned to Jack, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Jack, not only for giving me away, but for… earlier." Jack waved his drink at her and replied,

"All part of the job, darling." Elizabeth laughed and walked back over to her husband. Jack turned back to Barbossa and said, "You know, mate, the next time I get married, I want you to marry me too!"

The heavy drinking was soon joined by the entire crew singing a chorus of 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!' No one even noticed the newlyweds sneak anyway from the celebrations to their quarters for a long awaited early night.


End file.
